defensiewebfandomcom-20200214-history
Tariq Aziz
200px|right|thumb|Tariq Aziz Tariq Aziz, geboren als Mikhail Yuhanna, (Tel Keppe bij Mosoel, 28 april 1936) was een Iraaks politicus tijdens het regime van president Saddam Hoessein. Hij was van 1983 tot 1991 minister van Buitenlandse zaken en van 1979 tot 2003 vicepremier. Aziz komt uit een Chaldeeuws-christelijke familie. Hij studeerde Engels aan de Universiteit van Bagdad. Daarna werd hij een overtuigd Arabisch nationalist. Hij wijzigde zijn naam in het meer Arabisch klinkende Tariq Aziz en sloot zich aan het begin van de jaren zestig aan bij de Socialistische Partij van de Arabische Herrijzenis (Ba'ath-partij). Na korte tijd zegde hij zijn lidmaatschap op, maar in 1968 sloot hij zich opnieuw aan bij de Ba'ath. In dat jaar werd hij tevens hoofdredacteur van de partijkrant van de Ba'ath. In de jaren zeventig was hij minister van informatie en van cultuur. Als trouw aanhanger van Saddam Hoessein rees zijn ster na diens machtsovername. In 1979 werd hij zowel lid van de Revolutionaire Commando Raad (de hoogste bestuursraad van het land) als vicepremier. In 1980 werd er door moslim-militanten een mislukte aanslag gepleegd op de christelijke Aziz. Ondanks het veranderen van zijn naam bleef hij een overtuigd christen. Daar had Saddam Hoessein geen problemen mee. Van 1983 tot 1991 was hij minister van buitenlandse zaken. Als minister van buitenlandse zaken, speelde hij een grote rol tijdens de onderhandelingen met de Verenigde Naties kort na de Golfoorlog. In 2001 was hij nog enige tijd minister van buitenlandse zaken, maar werd daarna opnieuw vicepremier (2001-2003). Na de val van Saddam Hoessein gaf Aziz zich, na twee hartaanvallen te hebben overleefd, over aan de Amerikanen. Thans is hij in hechtenis. In 2003 onderging hij een medische behandeling in Zuid-Afrika. Op 9 oktober 2004 verscheen een bericht dat Aziz overleden zou zijn. De nieuwszender al-Arabiya meldde dit nieuws en beriep zich op bronnen binnen het Rode Kruis. Al-Jazeera meldde het nieuws ook, maar deze zei zich op bronnen binnen het Vaticaan te baseren. Het Amerikaanse leger ontkende het bericht. Op 12 januari 2006 vraagt zijn advocaat, Badee Izzat Aref, om Aziz vrij te laten omdat zijn gezondheid zo erg achteruit gaat. De voormalige Iraakse vicepremier trad op 24 mei 2006 tijdens het proces tegen ex-president Saddam Hussein op als getuige décharge. Hij zei dat Saddam Hussein niet schuldig is. Op 6 juli 2006 zei zijn advocaat dat Tariq Aziz in hongerstaking is gegaan tegen de weigering van de gevangenisautoriteiten om een ontmoeting met zijn raadsman toe te staan. Aziz wordt door het Amerikaanse leger in Irak vastgehouden. Een zegsman van de Amerikaanse strijdkrachten, luitenant-kolonel Keir-Kevin Curry, ontkent dat Aziz in hongerstaking is gegaan. Hij beweert dat Aziz zijn maaltijden ontvangt en zijn raadsman spreekt. Op 3 maart 2007 verscheen Tariq Aziz in de rechtszaal voor een speciaal tribunaal. Hij getuigde in het proces tegen degenen die ervan verdacht worden in 1988 de gifaanval op de Koerdische stad Halabja te hebben uitgevoerd. In dit proces is de hoofdverdachte Ali Hassan al-Majid. Tariq Aziz verklaarde dat deze beruchte aanval met mosterdgas niet door Irak maar door Iran was uitgevoerd. Momenteel zit Aziz in een Amerikaanse gevangenis in Camp Cropper in het westen van Baghdad.U.S. Attack Near Baghdad Reported to Kill at Least 15, New York Times, 22 juli 2007 Er loopt een rechtzaak tegen hem.Aziz trial set to start in Iraq, BBC News, 24 april 2008 Externe link * Amerikaanse leger ontkent overlijden Tareq Aziz Categorie:Personen